


gladiator

by Drarina1737



Series: Kink List [12]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/pseuds/Drarina1737
Summary: "Oh, Tommy over there told me your name. I've noticed you. You're always here when I'm fighting.""I have an appreciation for gladiator fights."





	gladiator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilalau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilalau/gifts).



> For kink 34, Power Play, from my [kink list](http://drarina1737.tumblr.com/post/170871368888/a-list-of-69-kinks) and inspired y [this post on tumblr](http://pizzacast.tumblr.com/post/171776683565/ancient-greece-au-billy-is-a-strong-blood).

"Steve."

He turns around, surprised anyone has called him. He's starstruck for a moment when the bloody figure of Billy stares at him.

"Do I know you?" He says, because he's been raised to be polite, but he knows him. He does know Billy.

"Oh, Tommy over there told me your name. I've noticed you. You're always here when I'm fighting."

"I have an appreciation for gladiator fights," he defends himself, safely.

"I've heard it's not a passion you share with your parents."

"You've been investigating, it would seem," Steve says, no bitterness in his voice. "As for my parents, they enjoy more art than blood, I'd say."

"It's funny. Because I've never seen you around on my rest days." Steve smiles, knowing he's been caught but playing the game nonetheless.

"You've been looking for me, then?"

"You're hard to miss, with all that gold and crimson," and all right, it's a fair point; not many people can afford the clothing he wears, he knows it, and most of the aristocracy is apparently too fine for the blood and the fight on the arena these days, but Steve doesn't miss the way Billy doesn't answer to his question.

"I imagine you wish you were as good dodging questions as you are dodging weapons. As it appears, you are just another boy who doesn't even try to get what he wants."

"Oh, but I am. I am inviting you to my quarters. I'm sure they are not nearly as big as yours, but I imagine you won't mind when I offer you some wine."

Steve looks around. They are finally alone in one of the _vomitoriums_, so he knows no one is going to inform his parents of his compromised conversation with a gladiator when he answers.

"I wouldn't mind tasting that wine."

* * *

Billy's quarters are the absolute opposite to Steve's. Where Steve has gold and paintings and a duvet, Billy has stone and weapons and a bath ready.

"The bath is warm. Better not let it go to waste," Billy says, and he starts to undress himself, and Steve has never seen him this close, so when Billy starts to nonchalantly peel off his chest armor, he is speechless. Billy looks at him from above his shoulder, a smile in his lips.

"Go ahead if you want to," he says, pointing at the heavy draping of his clothes, excessive in the heated room. "Must be hot in that. Take them off." Steve stares as Billy takes off his belt and lets his sword rest, bloody, against one side of the room.

"Is that an order, gladiator?"

"It could be. See, I can name five ways of killing you with my bare hands right now. So no, it's not an order. For now. Who knows what I'd do if it was."

"Holy..." Steve lets his breath out in a curse and takes his hand to the golden piece that holds all of his clothes together. With a click, red fabric is pooling at his feet and Billy's eyes are staring at his body, and he doesn't know what to do until he hears "come here, into the bath."

And a second later he's with Billy and his hands have blood in them and it makes Steve scared but also submissive and hot, so he bows his head when Billy scrubs the blood out of his hands before touching him.

"Come here," he says, with a half smile. Steve obeys and then "are you going to follow my orders like you don't follow your parents'?"

"Depends. Are your orders gonna be more pleasurable to follow, gladiator?"

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests for drabbles for all the ships from my fandoms + a kink from this [kink list](http://drarina1737.tumblr.com/post/170871368888/a-list-of-69-kinks) either on the comments or on [my tumblr.](drarina1737.tumblr.com) Please leave kudos and comments! They fuel me!


End file.
